


King-size

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 13





	King-size

我说的是床的size。 

hk的柴米油盐二三小事，内容纯属虚构没有任何考证，如有问题请张生亲自跟我理论´_>` 

迟来的祝大家情人节快快乐乐！

张生是个睡觉很不老实的人。 

爱人关生对此长期抱怨。 

除了扯被子、睡着睡着就四仰八叉以外，还常常把手臂或腿架到关生身上，导致爱人半夜醒来不是呼吸困难就是腿麻了。 

故此在移居新家的时候，关生强烈要求买一张king size大床，好让自己夜里少受些骚扰。 

具体有多大呢？张生睡在床的那头，翻三次身都碰不到关生。 

事实证明这个措施非常有效，关生的睡眠质量显著提高。 

直到华南地区猝不及防入冬成功，关生才觉出床太大的不好来。 

香港的冬天湿冷，三层棉被也挡不住寒气入体，半夜醒来常常手脚冰凉。标准双人床上两人习惯紧靠着互相取暖，如今关生抱着快要凉掉暖水袋看看床那头酣睡的爱人，笑不出来了。 

“喂。”他把脚伸出被窝，冰凉的空气激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。他踢了踢张生，“你……觉唔觉得有啲冻啊。” 

床那头的人哼哼两声，动了动，继续酣睡。 

“……” 

哼，你冷的时候可别指望抱我取暖。关生抱紧了暖水袋在心里说。 

结果次日不仅降温，还下雨。 

偏偏张生今天在录音室待到十一点多还没回来，听着外头窸窸窣窣的冷雨声，关生裹着被子在床上缩成一团，怨念更深了。 

就在关生迷迷糊糊要睡着的时候，一双冰凉的手探进被窝，伸进他的衣领。 

“喂呀！你做咩啊？”关生冻得弹起来，一把推开笑嘻嘻凑上来的爱人。 

“出边好冻啊。”张生厚着脸皮又凑上去搂住关生，与他交换一个凉凉的吻。 

张生连舔带吮地在爱人唇上作乱，关生被亲得心都化了，只得心疼地皱着眉头道：“你都知出边冻啦，仲咁夜返嚟。快啲去冲凉！” 

“使乜咁急，做啲野暖下先冲啦。” 

“喂！”

冰凉的手从睡衣下摆蹿进来，在爱人胸腹上摩挲取暖，关生被摸得发痒，有气也撒不出来，板着一张脸下一秒就破功。  
其实近来张生一直在忙新碟的事，收工回来都累了，两人已经半个月没有做爱了。本来不觉得空虚，被张生这么一撩拨，关生也起了性致，索性翻身把被子一盖，钻进狭小的空间里与他湿吻。  
唇舌交缠的啧啧声和喘息声在耳边放大，人也变得滚烫起来，关生一只手攀着爱人的脖子，一手探下去解他的皮带。  
一边隔着裤子揉搓他胯下那鼓包一边想：姓张的个子不高，人也不壮，那玩意倒挺大。  
哪怕做了十多年，他也不敢说自己后面已经完全适应了他的东西。  
关生难得主动，张生怎么肯放过这个机会，握着他的手探进裤腰跟他说：“帮我含。”  
关生缩下身去，一面用手绕着肉柱上下撸动，一面张口舔舐饱胀的柱头。被窝里缺氧，动作和呼吸都显得有些吃力，闷闷的喘息声隔着羽绒被传出来，在张生听来像是压抑的偷欢。  
爱人的床技可谓是天赋异禀——十几年都毫无长进。张生上辈子可能是个受虐狂才会觉得他这样生涩地生吞和牙磕让人舒服。  
他那根东西自然是没法全吞进嘴里的，堪堪含入大半便被顶得干呕，关生掐着他的腿根退出来直咳嗽，张生不用看也知道他此刻眼眶红红，唇上还挂着透明的黏液，亮晶晶的。  
他掀开被子把爱人拉上来，让他趴在自己胸口稍作喘息，一双手则不安分地在他腰上摸来摸去，在心里感慨爱人真是自律到有些可怕。

关生曲起腿让张生帮自己扩张，把脸埋进枕头，整个人都放松下来：“你近排好似瘦咗。”  
张生笑着问他：“系咪真噶？”  
“我觉得有。”肚子上肉都没了。  
“咁好定唔好呢？”张生把沾着润滑的两根手指探进爱人穴中，轻易便找到了敏感点，指尖在那处来回摩挲，关生舒服地轻哼一声，塌下腰，声音也带了媚意：“你肥啲我又觉得唔健康，你瘦咗我又觉得仲系肥啲好。”  
张生又添了一根手指，俯下身吻了吻他的腰窝：“你好矛盾喔。”  
爱你才矛盾啊傻佬。关生在心里说。未能宣之于口大概是因为敏感点传来的快感太过强烈。

待穴肉变得足够湿润松软，收缩着挽留张生的手指，他才抽出去将自己的欲根顶在穴口，提醒道：“我入嚟啦。”  
“嗯。”  
硕大的肉茎闯进身体的时候，关生还是忍不住弓起腰惊呼：“嘶......你慢啲，好痛。”  
张生闻言放慢了动作，一边拍拍他的背作安抚，一边疑惑道：“点解成十几年了你仲会觉得痛嘅？”  
“嗯......我点知啫，可能你支野太大啩。”痛归痛，关生仍是爽得软了腿根，整个人陷进床里轻声呻吟。  
“今日嘴好甜。”张生乐得拍了拍爱人紧实的臀肉，忍不住逗他，“系咪做咗啲咩事唔敢同我讲啊？”  
“痴线。赞下你都唔得，当我冇讲过......啊......”突然一个狠狠地抽插，话到一半已化作一滩春水从齿缝间，眼眶里流出来。  
张生见爱人不再呼痛，掐着他的腰大开大合起来：“你赞我梗系开心啦，所以我咪表现好啲，等你爽啲咯。”  
关生已经被顶得说不出完整的话来了，臀部高高翘着，臀尖被撞得通红，大口大口喘着气，攥着床单的手心渗出汗来。

“爽唔爽啊，张太？”  
“啊......爽......再大力啲关太......！”  
张生放慢了抽插的速度，每一次都拔出大半再重重顶入，满意地听到爱人带着哭腔的呻吟声，俯下身去吻他的背。  
外头的雨势大了，哗哗作响，湿冷的空气从窗口钻进屋里。被窝里的人却是满身的汗，婉转的低吟声也要把周围的空气都烤干了。  
这张King-size大床又一次展示出了过人之处——任两人怎么翻滚折腾都没有掉下去的烦恼，张生便更肆无忌惮地实践着他不知道从哪里看来的各种体位，直把人弄得浑身酸软，抽抽搭搭地在他怀里呻吟求饶。  
“唔得了......太大了......嗯......”  
“喂你慢啲我唔得了......”  
“哈啊......老公......放过我老公......"  
张生实在喜欢关生在床上无意识地说着放荡话求他又勾引他的样子，和他因为情欲而通红轻颤的身子，叫他又怜惜又忍不住发狠地干他。  
他一面持续发力顶弄，一面抓住了他前头硬到发痛的性器跟着抽插的节奏撸动。  
关生在前后夹击的两重刺激下惊呼着射出来，高潮下的穴肉紧紧裹着张生的欲根，把两人都带向更高的极乐，张生闷哼一声，狠插几下也泄在他身体里。  
“呼——”如同一场风浪终于趋于平静，小船摇晃的幅度逐渐放缓，关生喘着粗气，翻了个身，伸出汗津津的胳膊搂住爱人的脖子向他索吻。  
张生虔诚地回应他的吻，直到情潮泛起，阳茎又有了抬头的迹象才依依不舍地送了口。他捧着关生的脸，帮他擦掉脸上未干的泪，说：“情人节快乐，张太。”

关生才意识到原来今天是情人节。  
近日事情太多，把情人节都忙忘了。  
“死了我唔记得咗。”关生用湿润泛红的一双鹿眼看着张生，有些抱歉地跟他说。  
“其实我都唔记得，系啱啱收工Johnny提醒我先知。”张生苦笑道。  
“......噗嗤。”两人对视几秒，双双笑出声，然后相拥着陷进被子里。  
忘了就忘了吧，难道需等到假日做缠绵事？  
其实周一到五都可以透支。*

“抱我去冲凉。”关生疲倦地抱紧了爱人的腰说。  
“好，等我透一阵。”张生吻了吻他的额头。  
“真系老了，咁就唔得了。”关生笑道，“喂呀！”屁股被人狠狠拍了一下。  
不过张生想：老就老吧，谁不会老呢。有你陪我一起变老呢。

*取自容祖儿《小日子》歌词

END.


End file.
